


HER BUTLER

by hkshirayuki



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne Tries, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Human Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Human Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Human Charlie Magne, Human Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Human Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Mentioned Niffty (Hazbin Hotel), Minor Alastor/Charlie Magne, Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Protective Lucifer Magne, Protective Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Romantic Fluff, Soft Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Yandere Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hkshirayuki/pseuds/hkshirayuki
Summary: An AU where Charlie Magne met Alastor in the dumps and bring him to the Magne's household as her butler.Charlie is 15 years old that time and Alastor is 10 years old.The characters of the Hazbin hotel is not mine even the Image and Video that are used are not mine, All credits to the rightful owner.Only the Story belongs to me.
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne, Alastor/Charlie Magne, Angel Dust & Cherri Bomb (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 80





	1. The Boy in The Street

It was another lovely morning. As always the butler woke up earlier than the other workers in the household. As he started the day by waking up the other workers and giving there own assigned work to do.

"my, my what a lovely morning, Come on, My good friend, wake up already" Alastor said waking up his subordinate.

"Ugh...Fine" Husk replied as he woke up groggy. Unlike husk, Once Alastor woke them up, Niffty were the first one to rise up.

Alastor just hum to himself as he walk towards Charlie's room to wake up his lady.

He had fully prepared all of Charlie's needs and her schedule. As he open the curtain to woke up the Mistress of the mansion.

"Rise and shine, My lady" Alastor greet with his usual smile, as for Charlie just tried to cover her eyes from the sudden light.

But soon sit right up. As she refrain herself to yawn infront of her butler. She only smile and cheerful greet her Butler "Good morning, Alastor"

One of Alastor's daily routine is to be the first one to receive his lady bright smile.

"Good morning, My lady, I have already prepared everything you need" Alastor replied while he handover the basin for Charlie to wash her face.

"Thank you, Alastor" Charlie said and wash her face. After she was done, Alastor just put down her fresh clothes in her side. As he was ready to assist his Lady to change. Reaching out to unbuttoned her clothes, Alastor we're so close to Charlie that she look away and tried to calm the sudden blood rush in her face.

Charlie just clear her throat to caught Alastor attention, as she spoke. "Alastor, you don't need to help me, Change just stay over there and turn around, I can do it myself"

Alastor just obeyed her command as he turn his back. While Charlie changed her clothes from sleeping attire to her casual clothes.

After changing clothes. She cleared her throat again. "Ahem, You can turn around now"

Alastor just turn around and walk towards his lady. Alastor just escorted his Lady to the dining room, Opening the door for and pulling the chair for his lady to sit on. And serve her breakfast.

Before Charlie eat her breakfast. She will always asked the same question.

"Have you eaten your breakfast already? Alastor" She asked. Alastor just smile at what his lady asked, As he had taken guess, what will she said next.

"This food is too much for me, I would be more delighted to eat with accompany" Charlie said. Alastor just sigh as he haven't seen a Noble and Servant sharing a table. But his lady is a one of a kind. She is too kind for her own good.

"I humbly decline, Your offer, My lady, no servant should be sharing the same table with you"

Charlie just frown as she insisted on sharing meals with the household workers.

"It wouldn't hurt, if I eat with you and the others"

"My lady,I apologize, if I sounded rude, but It probably tarnished your reputation, if you keep on insisting us, Your humble servants to dine with you" Alastor replied.

"What's more to Tarnish, I am very well known in noble society as a peculiar one" Charlie chuckled replied as she stand up and command one of her worker to stop with there works and join her for breakfast.

They were all famished as they woke up and start to work early.

Niffty was nervous at first, until Charlie reassure her and asked Alastor to sit beside her. While they eat breakfast together.

Alastor couldn't do anything, but to comply to his lady selfish request.

The whole household of Magne just enjoyed there delicious breakfast together. They were all wary for there table manners as some of them, Didn't know the proper etiquette.

Charlie just compliment the food.

"Thank you, Husk for cooking a delicious breakfast for us" Charlie said and Husk always had a frown in his face. But only Charlie's words can make him smile.

"Nah, No problem" Husk replied while Niffty just stomp his feet for talking casual to the Master of the mansion.

Charlie just giggle and love how casual Husk speak with her. Alastor only give him a unamused gaze at Husk tone towards Charlie.

As soon Alastor finish his breakfast and soon the others feel pressured that the head butler is back to work. So they rushed to swallow and thanked There Lady for inviting them.

She only smile and tell them to join her for a meal again. They could only feel the intense gaze coming from the head butler. Charlie noticed the discomfort reaction they had as she look back to see Alastor with his usual smile.

The workers of the household just resume to there work task. Alastor read Charlie's schedule for today, As he reminded her that she was invited to Lady Vaggie mansion for a Tea party.

Charlie were only excited to see her long time best friend. Alastor was never fond of the idea, when it comes to Vaggie Moth visiting his lady.

"Excuse me, My lady, Before you get carried away from your excitement,Let me kindly remind you that you have a lot more paper works to do for today" Alastor said and Charlie excited expression were replaced by a dejected one. Even though she dislikes it, she have no other choice but to be a responsible Duchess of Magne. She diligently work to it and Alastor will always support her about it.

After seeing the pile of work. Charlie just tried not to sigh to herself. As she composed herself and start reading to it. Alastor just excuse himself as he will prepare Coffee and snack for her.

Charlie smile and asked him to have coffee together. Alastor usually declined but today is a special day. So he just politely accept the offer.

"Great!" Charlie enthusiastic response and she realized that was very unlady like. So she just clear her throat.

"That's good then" Charlie said and Alastor just chuckled to himself after he lock the door. Oh how much he enjoyed her expression.

Alastor just proceed to make a cup of coffee for His Lady, And a strawberry shortcake to go with.

After preparing, Alastor just bring the coffee and a slice of cake. He only knocked at the door.

"My lady, May I come in?" Alastor said but he had guess that his Lady is currently focused. So he just entered the room pulling the cart with the Coffee set and cake on it.

Charlie was too focused, so she didn't noticed Alastor entered the room. She was too deep in her thoughts trying to understand. when she spoke "Alastor, I couldn't quite understand this part, Will you kindly explain it to me" after she said that, she remembered that Alastor was preparing a Coffee for her.

"Oh right, he was in the kitchen" She thought but when Alastor response and look at the paper she was reading.

Charlie was startled.

"Which part, My lady?" Alastor said close to her ear, his breath tickled her as she flinch.

"Alastor! Since when have you arrived?"

Alastor just smile "I have just entered the room, A minute ago, my lady" he response.

Charlie just noticed the Tea cart with snacks and coffee.

"and I did knocked, but I decided to enter the room, I apologise for entering without permission, But I have guessed that My lady is too focused that you didn't hear me knock at the door" Alastor said. He said with a smile but there's a hint in his tone that is sassy.

"Ahem, it's fine, I was indeed to focused to notice my surroundings" Charlie replied before she stand up at her office chair.

Alastor was going to prepare the cup of coffee and cake to Charlie. When Charlie tell him to sit and let her do it.

"Ah, no you don't have to do that, Let me do it, and No talk backing, Just for three hours let's forget the title and formalities" Charlie suggested.

"10 minutes only" Alastor response.

"2 hours"

Alastor just shake his head in disapproval.

"20 minutes"

"That's too short! Okay! 1 and 30 minutes then?"

"30 minutes"

"1 hour! Just one hour, Please~" Charlie said with a begging look and Alastor just chuckled.

"Okay, One hour" Alastor said.

For an hour the two will only have a friendly, casual conversation. Which Alastor won't address Charlie 'My lady'

Charlie just pour a cup of coffee for Alastor then herself.

"would you like a slice of cake?"

"No, A Cup of coffee is enough for me"

"So, how was your day... Al?" Charlie asked before taking a sip of the hot coffee.

"Hmm... I believed you know the answer to that question, Dear"

Charlie just blushed as she never used to how easy Alastor can call someone 'Dear, Darling' and many more.

But soon her flustered face have easily subside.

"Hey! Stop calling me like that, when we're having a talk"

Alastor just smile at her.

"But this is how I talk" Alastor said with a hint of teasing in his tone.

Charlie just pout, but soon grin as she enjoy speaking casually with Alastor.

"Before going to Vaggie Mansion, Can we look around at the town for a minute, Today?" Charlie asked.

Alastor just massage his forehead.

"Let me think about it, Darling"

"Ah! You did it again, why do you have a habit to call people like that"

Alastor just furrowed his eyebrow at Charlie.

"And you sure childish,For someone older than me"

"Not cute at all"

"Pardon me, but I am not a pet to be called cute"

"I really hoped that you would be my little brother that time, why did you become like this"

"Charlie, You seriously lack of maturity, I think I should give you extra lesson to it"

"Remember the first time I have seen you and brought you here, I mean it adopting you as My Little brother, but you decline the offer instead of that you insisted on become my Butler, why"

"We always have this talk, Charlie"

"I just want to have a younger sibling to call me, Sis or big sis"

Alastor wasn't fond of this idea, but suddenly thought of an interesting idea to entertain himself.

"Fine, if that's your wish, I will humbly comply, I'm going to call you that for once"

"Really!?" Charlie said with a hopeful smile. She miss the playful smirk that replaced Alastor usual smile. He stood up and sit beside her. Charlie just followed his movements. Until He finally say it.

"Sis" Alastor whispered with a seductive voice and a seductive smile. Truly not what Charlie expected to be. Charlie just immediately put an hand into the ear where Alastor just whispered at.

"O-oh! Okay! I better go back to work" Charlie stuttered and nervously laughed as she stood up from her sit. Alastor just amused watched her.

Clearly, she was shaken.

"Crap, I didn't expected that...Charlotte Magne, calm down...that guy is 5 years younger than you, Just relax, He isn't flirting with you, he was just merely" she thought to herself, while Alastor just stand up from his seat and walk towards behind her.

"What are you thinking about, My lady?" he asked again, Charlie didn't dare to look at him as her pale cheek turned rosy.

"Nothing! " She squeaking respond, Alastor know that her ears is sensitive.

Alastor have to hold back his laugh as he can't help it. He is fully entertained by the whole fiasco his lady is.

Charlie just continue to work yet, clearly she wasn't making any improvement.

"Excuse me, My lady" Alastor repeatedly said to caught her attention. It took 3 times for her to snap out of her thoughts.

She was startled again.

"My, my, You sure quite jumpy today, My lady" Alastor commented as he chuckled at her reaction.

"... Don't you have other matters to do, Alastor?"

Alastor just tilt his head.

"Hmm... I don't, Because I have already finished it all, so I can stay in your presence, in case you need me for assistance" Alastor smiling said there something with his smile that is different from his usual.

Charlie nervously laughed as she muttered 'I see' but she extremely feel awkward right now, after what Alastor had done. She envy how it seems Alastor isn't affected at all.

5 minutes later she can't take the awkward feeling. So she kindly asked Alastor to recheck all what he had done. Alastor usual smile irritates her for some reasons.

It's like a smug look from her point of view. She didn't say anything just look away. Alastor seems take the hint of the odd command from his lady. So he just comply to it.

"As you wish, My lady, Just call me, if you need me" Alastor said before leaving the office. She just nod as a response. She didn't notice she was holding her breath, no wonder.

After he left the room. He just finally let out a amused hum to himself.

"you never failed to entertain me, My sweet, sweet Charlie"

At that time, Charlie just distract herself by finishing the paperwork. After two hours she finally notice that it's time for her to visit her Close friend. But before that it's been a long time since she visit the town.

She only called Alastor.

"Alastor prepare the carriage, I'm going to visit the town and Vaggie"

"I have already prepared everything you need, My lady" Alastor replied. Charlie blink for a minute.

But soon she smile and thank him.

"Well then let's go!" Charlie said with enthusiasm. Alastor just nod as he offer a hand for his lady. Charlie just accept it and enter the carriage.

Alastor close the door and sit beside the coachman.

"Hiya" and the carriage start to move. Charlie just stare at the window, seeing the view from outside. She always admire the view. The fresh air coming from the trees the sound of bird chirping,The clear blue sky.

It was a comfortable silence. Until they reach the town. Alastor just knock at the door which snap Charlie out of her thoughts.

"My lady, The carriage has arrived" Alastor said and Charlie just open the door and come out with a huge smile on her face.

Alastor just cleared his throat as a reminder. Charlie notice the message so she composed herself.

"My lady?" Alastor offered his arm for her to hold. Charlie just smile as she happily accept.

While walking down the street. They encounter a beggar. Charlie just let go of his arm as she walk towards the poor boy. Alastor just watch his lady as she talk to the boy. The boy shake his head when his lady offered him to come with her. She only offered the boy a few coins for him to buy himself a food and medicine for his sick mother. After that she excuse herself and return to his side.

"Pardon me, My lady,For asking a question like this, but even it's been 15 years since the time you have came to help me, I still couldn't understand your willingness to help people like us who lives in the dumps"

"The boy reminds me of you, The first time we have met" Charlie said,clearly not listening.

"My lady, Aren't you afraid that you let in a dangerous person?" Alastor asked and Charlie thought about it for a second.

"Nope" Charlie replied with no hesitation.

"Your too Naive for your own good, My lady " Alastor said.

"I am just following what I want to do, All that matters to me is that I help" Charlie said with a smile.

Alastor just sigh but he grin widely. So she's not afraid, He just can't help but thought how she react, if she found out. He just chuckle to himself.

"The time I have found you, were surrounded by dead bodies and you soaked by blood"

"Ohh, are you finally Questioning me now, My lady?"

Charlie just shake her head.

"No, not at all, Cause what matters to me is the person who is beside me now"

"Well does it mean, your not interested about my past?" Alastor asked.

"I am interested, but I won't asked unless you start talking about it" Charlie replied Alastor just chuckle like she told him a good joke.

"Your really something, My lady... Your full of surprise" Alastor said with a hint of amusement.

"That should be my line, your the one who is full of surprise"

"I don't understand, what do you mean by that, My lady" Alastor said with his usual smile. Charlie learn all the years that they spend is that Alastor is very sharp, he dislikes being touch, you can only touch him when he give permission, and his more mature than Charlie.

Charlie just sigh in defeat. because she know he won't even try to deny it.

Alastor and Charlie just look around.

Charlie look fascinated by every new things she saw in the town. Nothing can amused him only the sudden change of his lady expression.

"A open book that I always enjoy to read" Alastor thought while Charlie point at something that caught her eye.

Alastor he just follow her around. He didn't mind to tell her that she is taking too long. Alastor actually didn't want Charlie to visit her friend. Whenever they visit her, She will asked Alastor to leave her and His lady alone. He don't like the idea of his number one toy attention is divided by two. 

"Well,well look, who we have here, It's Miss Magne" An unwanted companion had appeared, She observe Charlie from the head to toe and give a mocking smirk on her face.

"Lady Isabel, What a coincidence" Charlie greeted back, Alastor didn't miss the way, This Woman mock his lady.

"So what brought you here?" 

"Oh,I was just strolling around the town"

"All by yourself?" She question raising an eyebrow as she ready to throw an indirect insult. Charlie wasn't oblivious about it. She just didn't pay attention to it.

"Not at all, My Butler is currently accompanying me" Charlie replied as she gesture towards Alastor that only greeted the lady with a bow. Isabel just eyed him up and down.

"My,my, What a dependent butler you are" She said with a seductive tone. As she move closer towards Alastor, Charlie wasn't pleased on how flirty Isabel is to Alastor.

"Well, Thank you for the compliment, I'm quite flattered" Alastor replied even though he dislikes the Woman in front of him, He was still composed as he always had his usual smile. Isabel was going to touch him. When Charlie clears her throat to caught her attention.

"I suggest as a lady and Unmarried woman, You Shouldn't touch a man carelessly" Charlie commented elegantly and with Authority. Isabel just click her tongue as she put on her facial mask again.

"Of course Miss Magne, I am fully aware of that, Anyways It seems like I have already taken too much of your time, I be taking my leave first, Miss Chasing the rainbow" Isabel lastly said to Charlie. but before she leave, she talked to Alastor. She was offering him a job in her household.

"Are you alright? My lady" 

"I am fine"

"Are you pouting at me?"

"Yes and no"

"Is there something, I did that upset you,My lady?"

Charlie just look away as her pale cheeks become rosy. "Are you really that boy in the street, Your completely different back then" 

"Hmm? Pardon, but why are you asking me such an odd Question"

"Nothing, just reminded myself that our Lady killer and the boy in the street smiling, while shivering is the same person"

"Ah, Are you jealous, My lady?" Alastor asked while Charlie flinch and tried not to show that she was. but like always she is an open book to him.

"What? I'm not"

"Your expression says Otherwise"

"She offered you a good opportunity,I just thought the possible merits you will receive if you accept it"

"Are you giving me away to that person?"

"What! no,no,no...not like that,I just want to know, if you sudden have a change of thought,working for me as a butler" Charlie was worried that he is getting tired and wanted to take the offer. Alastor just chuckle as he pinch her cheeks.

"Oww, Al...astor..Let go of my cheek" Charlie muffled said.

"My apology,It's just your really being adorable"

"Why thank you,Your such a flatterer" Charlie replied with a hint of sarcasm.


	2. Accepting the offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Alastor accept the offer

"Alastor!!!" Charlie said as she finally realised that she took her sweet time strolling around the town. Which make her forget that she supposed to visit Vaggie. 

"Yes, My lady?" Alastor replied while Charlie sighed exasperation towards the smiling Alastor, clearly he is aware of the time. 

That's why Charlie playfully punch him in the chest. 

"Why?! you didn't tell me!" Charlie said still punching him. 

"Tell you what, My lady?" Alastor replied while he tilt his head. you might think he is confused, if you don't know him very well. But Charlie didn't miss the small detail, his smile that change from time to time. 

"Unbelievable" Charlie exasperated said. She tried to stay mad at him. But he only keep smiling like he was innocent. That annoyed her more. 

Charlie just pout and cross her arms. 

"Now, now...my lady, You shouldn't pout like a child, your a lady now" Alastor brutally commented. 

Charlie looked away and walk away from him. Alastor just followed her from behind. As he know even he walk beside her, she is still currently sulking. While they were walking back to the carriage. Charlie is still sulking and For Alastor, he just remember the words that woman whisper to his ears. Her voice and everything about her is irritating for him. "If your tired serving, Miss Chasing the rainbow, I can assure you, I can triple the payment, she gave to you, if you come to me" She seductively whisper to him and It was disgusting to hear her sickly voice according to Alastor.

After a couple of minutes, Charlie just sigh in defeat as she start to spoke again "Are you going to accept her offer?" Charlie asked for the second and Alastor just stare at her for a moment and smirk. 

"Well her offer is indeed, Tempting" Alastor replied and Charlie just frown.

"Since when did you become a opportunist?" Charlie asked and Alastor chuckle as she caught him.

"I was just merely kidding,My lady" Alastor replied and Charlie sighed. 

"Try harder, If your that kind of person, You have already accepted all the ladies that offered the same offer" Charlie said.

"Aren't you afraid,I might take there offer?" Alastor said. Charlie just stop walking and look at him. Alastor just watch every movement she make.

Charlie just give him a confident smile "Why should I? I'm an Magne" Alastor just hum happily, he love this side of his Lady.

"Well they are all boring to me" Alastor thought to himself. He know that the lady that they had encountered is watching every action his lady does a while ago. It irritates him, He can sense how she judge his lady with those eyes.

"Are we going to head back to the household,My lady?" The coachman asked and Charlie just frown but she know it was entirely her fault for getting lost track of the time. 

"Yes, We are" Charlie replied to her coachman and Alastor opened the door for her. After entering the carriage she just told Alastor before he close the door " Alastor, I just want to kindly remind you,I am still upset at you"

"Yes, My lady" Alastor said but you can't miss the playful smile that replace his usual smile. Charlie couldn't help but frown at him.

It was getting dark, Which she won't see the view, she saw awhile ago. So she just close her eyes and remember the clear blue sky, the sound of the birds singing, while the tree leaves dance by the wind blows. It was a comfortable ride. That she didn't notice she fell asleep. the next thing she know is she is inside her room.

"What time is it?" Charlie muttered under her breath. She only jump back to her bed, when she saw Alastor. Alastor just smile, he didn't tell her, he was watching her sleep. "I have guess, you would woke up around this time" 

"How long were you standing there?" Charlie asked. 

"Since the time,I have carried you into your room,My lady" Alastor replied and Charlie asked "what time is it already?" also notice she is already wearing her sleeping attire. 

"9 pm, My lady" Alastor replied. She was going to return to bed, when her stomach growl loud enough for Alastor to hear. 

"That was the thunder!" She blurted out of nowhere, It was embarrassing enough that her stomach growl too loud for someone to hear.

Alastor just chuckle as he tease her "But, My lady, Were having a starry night"

Makes her more flustered and hide under her sheets as she denied the fact. Alastor found this sight 'Adorable' 

"you must be mistaken,there was a lightning with thunder a while ago that you miss to notice,It's definitely not a Stomach growling!" 

Alastor just chuckle as he gently remove the sheets that cover Charlie.

"I understand, My lady...It was a thunder" Alastor said as he finally remove the sheets that shows Charlie flushed face. 

He sudden look so charming to her sight, but when he spoke again "Let's just pretend it wasn't, My lady's stomach that make that thunder sound" Alastor said with a amused smile. 

Charlie was still flustered, but she glare at Alastor who is currently suppressing his laugh.

"You really an obnoxious person,Sometimes"Charlie said and He finally let out a his laughter.

"I beg your pardon,My lady, it's just I couldn't resist it" he said between his laughter. Only Charlie can make him laugh. Charlie sure know how to tickle his funny bone in his body. Alastor thought between his laughter.

"I could clearly see that" Charlie unamused replied. Alastor finally stop laughing.

"Well it's not that late, I go bring your dinner, My lady" 

"You don't have to–" but another thunder growl was heard and Alastor just snicker. 

"I believe your stomach says Otherwise" 

"That was so unladylike" Charlie thought to herself. She could only feel ashamed to herself. 

Alastor just sigh and pat his lady's head.

"As you said before to your fellow noble, We are all human being, Just like the slaves we bleed, we also feel hunger, So there is nothing, you have to be a shame about a stomach growling loudly" 

"But that was so inappropriate as a Lady" Charlie replied.

"Indeed it was, but it also means,My lady is indeed a human being" Alastor replied and Charlie just open her mouth to argue back, but she just close it and agreed with Alastor.

Alastor just excuse himself as he will be bringing his lady's dinner in bed. Charlie just sit right up and thanked him. 

While in the kitchen, He just remembered that he had other plans to do tonight. Alastor is in a good mood to accept an offer. 

He was humming while he push the cart. Alastor just knocked at her door and entered. Charlie was sitting at the side of her bed. She was reading a book while waiting for her dinner to come. 

When she smell the delicious scent of her dinner. She just direct her attention towards the cart that Alastor bring. 

"I believe that, My lady is famished"

Charlie just frown "you don't have to put it that way" 

"Ah,yes, my apology" Alastor replied. 

"I swear, Husk and Alastor are what they call perfect wife-to-be" Charlie mutter to herself after she eat a spoonful of her dinner. 

"What do you supposed to mean, by that?" Alastor asked as he was curious by the comment. 

"Nothing, I just envy you both can cook very well" Charlie replied as for Alastor he just snicker. 

"Well, If I remember correctly, My lady, you also tried to cook, it's just it turns out, your skillful making a poison" Alastor joking said and Charlie just scoff. 

"that was the first time" 

"Indeed, your first time to cook, It's just it left a unforgettable taste to our mouth and memory" 

She scoffed more and glare at the smiling Alastor who enjoyed the expression his lady made. How she didn't bother to hide her distaste to his comments. Even she scoff at him. She admit that he was right, which is why, she frown even more. 

After finishing her dinner, Alastor just took care the dishes and said "Good night" Charlie just thank him again as she enjoyed his accompany and the delicious meal she had. 

Alastor just smile genuinely at her for a moment before it return to his usual smile. "Always a pleasure to serve you, My lady" he replied before leaving her room. Alastor just thought it's time for him to accept the invitation of the lady, he had encountered a while ago. 

He already planned to visit the mansion of Lady Isabel to respond to her kind offer. As he is a gentleman, he shouldn't make the lady wait. 

So he just go there alone. As soon he had step in. He was greeted generously. It was like he was expected to visit. 

Lady Isabel was delighted to see the Gentleman that caught her eye, and have respond to her offer. She was about to wrap her arms around Alastor when he put a hand gesture for her not to. 

"Oh my, I didn't expect you to be a shy type" She commented on. 

"Not really, I was just only here to speak with you, My lady" Alastor replied still smiling. 

Isabel though ignore his personal space. Alastor just refrain himself to break her hands for touching him. 

As he wanted to have a small talk with her.

"So what do you want to talk about, Handsome~" She seductively whisper to his ear. Alastor just distance himself from her body. 

She just scoff, while she cross her arms at him. 

"I appreciate it, if Lady Isabel learn how to respect, My lady" Alastor said. And she snort and laughed loudly at what Alastor just said. 

"You... what... Want me to" she struggled to speak between her laughter. 

"I didn't know, you were a funny guy" she commented and again she laughed and snort. 

Alastor twitch in irritation with every single noise come out from her mouth. But his usual smile is still there.

"That was a good joke, And why would I respect, Ms. Chasing the rainbow? All she does is to spout about Us, Noble and those disgusting commoner should be treated equally, Ha! that's full of nonsense" Lady Isabel said.

How dare she insult His lady, His toy, In front of him. He had enough of all the rubbish words that she spouting out of her filthy mouth. Alastor just chuckle darkly as his usual grin replaced by a dark grin that could give you goosebumps.

Lady Isabel noticed the sudden change in the atmosphere. When Alastor slowly approached her, She walk backwards. 

"What's the matter, Lady Isabel" Alastor said while he approached her, only to cornered her to the concrete wall. The moment her back hits the wall, Alastor grip onto her neck as he strangled her. She just struggled and Scream out of her lungs. Her scream was loud enough to alarm every servant she had in her household. 

"My, my, We really need to fix that" Alastor said as he yank her hard. She whimper from the pain. 

Lady Isabel servant only came to her room to see her head is bleeding and the bruise around her neck. And the creepy smile that make them shiver from fear. 

"Don't just stand there, help me!" Lady Isabel said with a desperate tone. 

"Your Really a Unrefined lady, Dear" Alastor commented at her in pure distaste. They were still shocked seeing there mistress in that situation. 

Her maid just grab a sharp tool to attack Alastor. But Alastor can see she hesitate as she is inexperienced to stab someone. 

"Here, Dear, Let me help you with that" Alastor said and he snatched the cutter she was holding and afterwards her throat was slit and blood splutter and Isabel just scream to horrified.

Alastor just chuckled darkly at the horrified expression she had. After the maid came, it was the butler and the other servants that come in to check, what's going on with there Mistress. They were mortified at first by the sight. Before they start to attack Alastor and Retrieve there harmed lady that could only watch in horror.

Alastor just literally massacred, all of them with a Knife, he had swapped from the cutter. While stabbing them he was dancing and humming happily. Lady Isabel were only glued to where she is sitting. 

"Did you enjoyed the front seat? Dear" Alastor asked as he chuckle, when she didn't response. He was talking to her calmly yet, threatening. 

"... Please! Don't kill me" She was pleading and crying from pure terror in her eyes. Alastor just lift her chin up and the sudden contact make her flinch. 

"You know, Lady Isabel, you shouldn't easily bow, your head like that as A Lady" Alastor said with mockery in his tone. While she whimper but a sudden hint of hope spark in her eyes. Alastor didn't miss such a small detail. 

As she smile a bit, Alastor just raise an eyebrow at her. At the same time someone hit his head. That a loud crack was heard and Alastor's body collapse in front of her. 

"Are you alright, My lady?" Her knight asked and Isabel glare at his body with huge hatred and anger from all the humiliation. She didn't care about the servants who died to help her. 

"Clean this whole mess already!" What she said kicking the dead body as she tried to leave her bloody room. When a loud crack of bone was heard. 

And she recognised the grin in the dark. It was Alastor, his Brown eyes were glowing red in the dark. 

"I suppose, I should have dodge that surprise attack" Alastor said and he scoff a little to himself. But soon his horrifying grin return and the Knight that bashed his head, just attack him. Only for Alastor to snap his neck like a twig. 

"That wasn't very nice for you to bash me like a insect in the head" Alastor said to the limp corpse of the knight. 

"Just what are you...!?" Isabel asked between her erratic breath. She can feel her heart is pumping so fast. Alastor just chuckled at her silly question.

"What are you talking about, can't you see that I'm a human?"

"... No human, can survive that strike, I heard it loud and clear how your neck snap and skull was crush by the strike he just did a while ago"

Alastor look at her with pure amusement. "I suppose, I own you a explanation now, before we get to business" he didn't mind to tell her, since it's not like she can speak after this. 

She want to escape, but something is keeping her from her spot.

"I was born with it, Before, I was even born in this world, My soul was already selled to the Demon without my permission, In exchange for power that They failed to control, and Only I! who is successful to used it with my own will" Alastor explained and he chuckles insanely.

Every laugh he produce make her extremely uncomfortable and feel like she is at the edge of a cliff. 

She was going to spoke again hoping for him to get distracted, and Maybe, he lost interest and let her live. 

But when he approached her again, she started to cry her eyes out. She was extremely terrified. To know she might face the same fate, her dead servants had face. 

"Please...Please... Don't kill me...I can give you anything... Just spare my life...Please" 

Alastor just squeeze her chin. "But I wasn't really going to kill you" 

"Really!?" she muffled said. 

"In fact, I want to keep you alive as My one of my disposable toy, Your misery, struggles in life is the only entertainment that I will enjoy" Alastor said. Her hopes soon died down when Alastor asked her. 

"I let you live, if you cut your tongue" 

"Just why did I do, To deserve this!?" she screamed and Alastor give her an unamused look and grin again. 

"Hmm... Well, if you asking for the reason, It's Because you insult, My Lady, so you have to pay the price, My dear" 

"No...no... No! I swear, I wouldn't never ever insult or say anything bad to Miss Magne! Spare me!" She plead as she didn't want to live without her tongue. 

"But Lady Isabel,You really won't be able to Insult, My lady, again, cause you be losing your tongue, which you already over used" Alastor said with a Sadistic tone. He was getting impatient and his ears is sensitive to her voice. Alastor just grip her chin and tried to open it, but she clench her jaw tightly. Alastor sigh and with one hand he grip both of her cheeks. It was strong enough to open her mouth. When the bloody knife just make a contact from her skin. She didn't fight back. 

"Live or tongue" Alastor whisper to her ear and give the knife to her. 

She hold the knife and she was crying, she didn't want to die. She didn't want to lost her tongue. Alastor just gesture to her that time is ticking. 

She thought of stabbing him in the heart, but remembered that even his neck was snapped he did not died. 

So she just braced herself as she cut her tongue. In order to live. She whimper from the pain. Alastor were truly delighted by the sight. 

He took her tongue "Thank you, I be Adding this to my toy collection" she was still distracted by the pain and the blood flowing. 

Alastor just scoot down at her level and put a finger to his lips. That she isn't allowed to speak about the massacre and the one who cause or she will die painfully. Alastor lastly said before he leave the mansion.

"Good thing, I bring a clean pair of clothes with me" Alastor said picking up the case he had bring with him.

He was humming happily on his way to His Lady's Mansion. He had already burn his bloody clothes and change with the clean pair.

As he entered the Mansion and he walk straight towards Charlie's room to see her sleeping peacefully. He watch her sleep for a bit and thought  
"My sweet, sweet Charlie keep on entertaining me and I will assure you that no one will ever dare to say something bad to you nor harm you, in returned for amusing" Alastor just kiss her forehead. Before he go to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The characters of the Hazbin hotel is not mine even the Image and Video that are used are not mine, All credits to the rightful owner. 
> 
> Only the Story belongs to me


	3. Play a violin for me

Charlie woke up early this time, so when Alastor entered her room.

"My,you woke up so early,My lady" Alastor said as he found her already in her casual clothes and her smiling towards him.

"Good Morning Alastor" Charlie said while she put down the book she was reading.

"Good morning, My lady" Alastor said while he bow and smile at her.

"What's my schedule for today,Alastor? " Charlie asked and Alastor just read her schedule doing there same routine. But there something odd "Pardon me,For asking, but what woke you up so early, My lady" Alastor asked and Charlie flinch as she tried to hide whatever reason, why she woke so early than her butler.

Charlie started to fidget as she tried to calm herself down, before she speaks "Well...umm" she stutter and Alastor just narrowed his eyes. As he taken guess of what she want to say like he can read her mind.

"My lady, Are you trying to tell me something or not" Alastor said sternly.

"I just thought that, maybe I could do some practice fencing for today?" Charlie said as she look at him with a hopeful eyes. Alastor just sigh.

"Well I suppose, we can add that for your today schedule" Alastor said as he add it on her schedule.

Charlie just cheer happily. She was about to embrace him, when he shake his head for her not to. 

Charlie just nervously chuckled and apologies for the sudden gesture almost she did.

"Right... You dislike being touched, sorry Alastor" Charlie said.

Alastor just smile and nod as he read her schedule. "You have your piano lesson this time, after you eat your breakfast, My lady, we proceed to it"

Charlie just nod, when she was going to invite them for breakfast with a single glance by Alastor. All of there workers run from other directions to avoid there lady.

"We're very sorry, My lady!" They shout there apology and Charlie was merely surprised.

"Wait! Let's eat breakfast... Together"

Charlie just give him a look "You did this? " Alastor just give his unyielding smile to his lady. Charlie just sigh in defeat.

She eat her breakfast alone. Alastor just stand beside her while eating. Even she asked him to eat with her. Alastor just shake his head and decline.

After a Quiet breakfast, Alastor just escorted her to the music room. Where the piano is waiting to be play by Charlie.

"Bring back memories" Charlie said as she remembered her Mother playing a piece for her and his Father listening.

"Indeed, it does" Alastor replied to her. Charlie just played a tone and then she finally sit down to play What her Mother used to play.

It was a lovely melody, It's like a lullaby to all who can hear her play. But No one can play this except for Charlie and her Mother. There bonding playing the Nocturne op.9 No.2 

She remember it very well, As she have memorize the notes inside her heart as she can play it with her eyes close. Alastor just listen to his Lady playing such a classic and fine piece. 

The sound of the piano playing caught the attention of all workers at the household. That lead them to peek at the music room. There they saw Lady Charlie playing the piano. 

This isn't the first time they heard her play the piano. But whenever they hear her play it never failed to amaze them. They are all awe-struck. When she finally play the last note they all applaud her like she was in her recital.

"My lady that was magnificent" Razzle said

"Bravo" Dazzle said. 

"Well, it wasn't that bad" Husk commented as he was also listening and Niffty just nudge him. Alastor just applaud her and slowly walk towards her. 

"My,my, My lady, you surely never getting rusty at all"

"Indeed, It's been a long time, Since the last time I played the piano, I really thought I was getting rusty"

"That doesn't sound rusty, It's actually mesmerizing to all of your Audience" Alastor said and then he put his hand in the back to give the Audience. A smile they understand that they should go back to work. Charlie suddenly spoke a request"Alastor, It's been a long time also, since the last time I heard, you play the violin, Will you do me a favor" 

Alastor just sigh "As you wish, My lady" Alastor said and Niffty were curious to hear Alastor play.

"But before that, Back to work" Alastor said to the audience. They only look at him disappointed. They want to hear him play the violin. 

"But...but" Niffty said as she really want to hear it. Even for a moment and Husk just tried to drag her out of the music room. He was also kinda looking forward to it. Charlie just chuckle at the sight. 

Alastor look uncomfortable on how close they are, He dislikes people invading his personal space. Niffty just give Alastor a pleading look and the other worker follow the same look pleading him to let them stay to listen. 

"Come on, Alastor let them stay as our Audience" Charlie said and they were delighted as they really are grateful to have a kind, generous and beautiful Lady to serve. 

Alastor just nod as he pick up the violin that he own. When Charlie's parents were still alive, they just asked Alastor if he know how to play an Instrument. Alastor just respond humbly that he can play a few piece, but his not that good. When he started to play a piece at such a young age, He was an Genius according to Other aristocrats who had heard him play, They Tried to adopt him, but he decline as he enjoy his stay at the Magne's mansion. 

Charlie just play the piano and Alastor already know what she wanted for him to play. 

The two just play in sync. Nocturne in C sharp minor No. 20. The whole audience who is currently listening to them were completely enchanted by the music they both make.

"It's so beautiful" Niffty said while listening as Alastor seems he got carried away.

He play the violin like he was performing in a huge crowd. It was a professional performance.

After he played the last note, They all applaud.

"Looks like someone got carried away" His lady teasing said and He just cleared his throat.

"Ahem, It was indeed fun" Alastor replied to his lady who currently wear a teasing smile in her lips.

Alastor just composed himself as he suggested his fellow workers to go back to work. They just agree and thank there lady for letting them stay and listen.

Charlie just wave and wish them a good luck. And they gladly returned the gesture too. They also wish there lady to have a good day.

It's time for Charlie to check the monthly budget of the Magne's household. Alastor just explained about the expenses as Charlie question the things she didn't understand very well. 

Charlie and Alastor is both Meticulous on every stuff. They will asked the person report about the expenses. It's not a problem if it's expensive.

Magne name is a Respectable family and One of the wealthiest so they could afford luxurious things if they want to.But Magne isn't that boastful, They enjoy simplicity in there lifestyle. unlike the other nobles and Royalty, 

After an couple of hours. The two is finally done budgeting all of the expenses needed in every mansion that Magne owned.

Charlie just stretch her arms. 

"Finally done" 

Alastor just bring her a cup of coffee and a slice of cake.

"Good work there, My lady" Alastor said as he gently put down the cup of coffee in her table. Charlie just smile and thank him. She just took a small sip and then she praise the cup of coffee. It was a silly sight.

"Nothing is more rewarding than the cup of coffee made by Alastor" Charlie said and Alastor just chuckled at how silly his lady is.

"Your exaggerating things, My lady" Alastor said. 

"But you laugh, It was an Adorable laugh" Charlie said. Alastor just cleared his throat as he is not fond of being called Adorable. 

"I request, My lady refrain from calling me, Adorable " Alastor said.

"Why not, your younger than me, And I thought you are still adorable even your in 20s" Charlie said. Alastor really dislikes it when his lady treated him like her Little brother. It was like She is currently mocking his height. When he was 11 and she was 16. 

Alastor just invade his lady personal space. He was too close that Charlie start to notice how much he had grow as a man. Alastor lean in as he whisper in her ear which is very sensitive.

"Still find me Adorable like this, Even when I am too close, My lady?" His voice just send shivers to her spine as she push him away. Before he whisper in her ear. She just stare at his chiseled jaw and his adam's apple and before she realize it, she was Observing every detail in his face. She just snap out of her trance when she heard him whisper into her ear. She was flustered at the mere gesture he did. 

Alastor just stand up straight and Act like nothing happened. Charlie envy that trait. She also wish she could do the same thing. Act like nothing happened. Whenever Alastor teased her in this way. Her usual perspective to Alastor is a little boy with a mature mindset. He always smile and he never complain or whine. But as time goes by, he start to open up to her little by little as she thought of him as her young brother. Even he dislikes it. 

"Why am I blushing!? It's just Alastor who whisper in my ear at the same time he is close, Right! I have a very sensitive ears that's why, His 5 years younger than me, His MY younger brother, That's not a man" Charlie was busy talking to herself and questioning the blush that appeared in her face. Alastor just smirk at her reaction but he was aware about the fact his lady is an oblivious one.

He enjoys seeing her confused look as she reason out the situation on her own perspective. It was always funny sight to see her focused as she is deep in her thoughts. She is probably thinking something or talking to herself. 

After finally she got a conclusion to herself. she just stand up straight. She wear an awkward smile. While Alastor give her a smug smirk.

"Are you blushing, My lady?" Alastor asked.

"What! No, I'm not!" Charlie said as she walked towards the door and before she leave the room. 

"It's just it's warmer than the usual, that's all!!! " 

Alastor just snicker as he waited her to the training ground. 

There female workers just gossip at how handsome Alastor is and They all start to squealing when there Beautiful lady showed up. Charlie wear an men's attire for her fencing training. 

Her hair is tie up in a high pony tail. If she wasn't busty, she be mistaken as a handsome gentleman. Alastor just shake his head in disapproval. He really can't understand, how there mind works when it comes to admiring someone. 

When Charlie notice the stunned look by her workers. She just smile and wave at them while holding her sword. They feel like they were hit by an arrow straight to the heart.

"My lady?" Alastor said as he give her a tight smile and The crowd instantly disappear when Alastor noticed them. 

Charlie just flinch when she heard him calling her. 

"Alastor! wh-why are you here!?" 

Alastor just look at her. Are you serious? but then he know she is serious so he just sigh and smile at her. 

"Didn't you request me to be your fencing partner, don't tell me you forget already, My lady" Alastor said with a dark smile and Charlie just nervously laugh as she try to calm her beating heart. 

"Of course not! let me go get my sword first" Charlie said trying to escape, but Alastor just stare at the sword,She currently holding in her hand and she just follow where Alastor staring at intensely. 

"Oh!" That was only what she could say, When she realized she is currently holding her sword that she supposed to get it. 

"Is My lady, perhaps, Uncomfortable with me?" Alastor bluntly asked. Even though he know it, Alastor enjoyed teasing his Lady and making her confess what she is embarrassed about. 

"What no! I am not" Charlie said while averting her eyes.

"Are you ill, My lady? your eyes looks like couldn't focus properly" Alastor said with a smile. And Charlie snap from her awkward composure and she return to her usual composure. She cleared her throat and stare directly his eyes for a minute and look away.

"Prepare yourself" Charlie said sternly it means she is going to seriously spar with Alastor.

They both in there proper position and they start to swing there sword at each other. The workers who just passed by couldn't help, but watch in amazement how cool there lady is. 

There Lady is an Prodigy in fencing and skillful in using a sword. Alastor and Charlie just block each other attack with another. They keep on going. Charlie enjoyed but she was just taking him easy, When she decide to get serious.

Alastor couldn't keep up and have no other choice. But to surrender when he lose grip at his sword which flying when he block Charlie's attack. 

Charlie just smile in victory. "Not bad, Alastor, you last longer than the last time" Charlie said as she praise him. Alastor just bow and thank her for the compliment. 

"It's all thanks to My lady, as she is a good teacher" Alastor replied, Charlie just smile as she playfully nudge him. 

"My,my Alastor, you sure know, how to flatter a person" Charlie said and Alastor just catch her elbow and gently put down to her side. 

"My lady, sure, have a brutish side" Alastor commented and Charlie was stunned before she start to argue and defend herself. Alastor just nod and smile. Which irritates her more. 

"You, your not even listening at all" 

"I am listening, My lady, Just like what you said, Not all of the lady know how to use an sword, Means My lady is really an peculiar one" Alastor said as he had hidden meaning to it. 

"At least I can defend myself without relying on other's help" Charlie said as her Ego as a refined lady is hurt.

"That will be a problem for me" Alastor muttered to himself.

"Did you say something?" Charlie asked as she heard him muttered to himself. Alastor just smiled and said 'nothing' Charlie just didn't asked any further. 

She just stretch her limbs and think of what she will do next. When her maid come running to there direction. 

"My lady! someone have visited you" She said between in her breath which is difficult to understand.

Charlie just told her to relax and catch her breath first. before she speaks since they didn't understand except 'My lady' The maid were only charmed at how an gentleman. 

Alastor just watch with an unamused smile in his face, how the maid is charm by his lady. Charlie is truly an charming lady. To think that she charmed even her fellow ladies. Just because she wore a men's attire that they fawned around her. 

And to think she was oblivious about how strong her charisma is. Alastor is worried about her. 

Charlie just asked what the maid wanted to say. 

"As usual she came unannounced again" 

Charlie just look at Alastor who just nod as he had taken guess. Who visit his lady unannounced there is only who came in there mind. 

"I'll just go and change my clothes before greeting our surprised visitor" Charlie said and Alastor just nod as he going to greet and escort the visitor while his lady prepare. 

"This will be a lively evening" Alastor said to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for leaving kudos ^^


	4. An Unannounced visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sudden guest visit the Manor of the Magne.

This is not the first time, she visit the household without a notice. She always visit, whenever she wanted, Charlie and Alastor were only used to it. As they are tired telling her that she should give a further notice first before visiting, but she never follow it, As she visit them always unannounced and uninvited.

Alastor just fix himself as he entered the living room to greet there guest. Everyone were nervous, While Alastor is calm and composed.

"Good Evening, Madam Rosie" Alastor said and Madam Rosie just stand up from the couch. 

"Alastor, My dear as always you look charming" Madam Rosie said as she walk towards him. 

One of the things that Alastor dislikes about Madam Rosie surprise visit is she come near him, too close to his liking. 

"I see, you have grow taller than before, Oh my! you look lovely with the clothes, I have made for you" Madam Rosie said before she could touch Alastor.

Charlie has arrived to the living room and Alastor just bow and leave to bring refreshments for his lady and her guest. 

"Ah! Isn't my beautiful muse, Lady Charlotte Magne" Madam Rosie said as she greeted Charlie. 

"Madam Rosie, As always you Surprised us with your sudden visits" Charlie said with unamused tone and Madam Rosie just chuckle a bit.

"You know, How much I enjoyed an Good surprise" Madam Rosie replied. 

Charlie just sit on the couch as she also offered Madam Rosie to sit. 

"And What is Madam Rosie purpose on visiting our mansion?" Charlie asked. At the same time Alastor knocked at the door. 

"My lady, May I come in, I have brought the refreshments" Alastor said and Charlie just said "Come in" 

As he entered the living room, He pushed the tea cart with the refreshments on it. 

"My, my as expected from The Magne's mansion always full of Generosity" Madam Rosie said as she praised, Alastor just gently settle down the cup of coffee in front of his lady. And next is Madam Rosie.

He were merely serving them Coffee, when Madam Rosie suddenly give his backside a gentle squeeze. Charlie just clear her throat.

"Madam Rosie, I won't tolerate such indecent behaviour in my mansion" Charlie sternly said as she sip on her cup of coffee.

"Hahaha, My apology, it's just I couldn't help myself, I got used to touching my customer especially when I'm measuring there sizes" Madam Rosie carelessly replied as for Alastor.

He just have to endure her sexual harassment. But he was grateful that his lady is willing to help him.

"I see... But as you can see, my butler dislikes to be touch without his permission, So if you please respect his personal space" Charlie said with a stern tone.

"I didn't know, Your overprotective with your butler" Madam Rosie replied as she give Charlie an suggestive gesture about her and Alastor.

"Don't be ridiculous, His like an Little brother to me" Charlie replied. Alastor just stand behind his lady with a tight smile. 

Alastor didn't like what he heard. He never agree on becoming her younger brother. 

Madam Rosie just chuckle "As usual, as always, Lady Magne couldn't hide her emotions, as she is a open book" She thought as she just stand up and walk towards Charlie as she just squeeze her cheeks. 

"Geez, Look at this beautiful and cute face of yours, As a Noble lady you should know how to masked your real emotions, Yet, you Dearie, couldn't hide your unamused look at all" Madam Rosie said while squeezing her cheeks. 

Alastor just sighed as he finally interfere and Charlie were merely confused. 

"???" 

"You should follow Alastor steps as he is very good in hiding his real emotions with his charming smile" Madam Rosie said. Alastor just narrowed his eyes towards her, as he would like to know, what she meant by that. 

"Thank you for the advice, but I can handle myself" Charlie replied still confused at why did she squeeze her cheeks. Madam Rosie just chuckle as she returned to her sit. 

"I have thought of visiting my two favorite muse, As I have business nearby so, Surprise~" Madam Rosie playfully said. 

Charlie just sigh and Alastor just have a tight smile. After a casual talk between the two ladies. It was time for dinner, Charlie just invite her to join her for dinner. But Madam Rosie just declined the offer. 

"Thank you for the invitation, Dearie, but I would like to retire to bed early" Madam Rosie said. 

"Alastor, please escort Madam Rosie to the guest room" Charlie said as she bid her a Good night. 

"Good night dearie~" Madam Rosie replied Alastor just opened the door for his lady as Charlie leave the room first. 

"Madam Rosie" Alastor said as he gesture for Madam Rosie to follow him. 

"I be in your care then, Alastor" Madam Rosie said as she smiled at him. He just nod as he walk ahead and guide Madam Rosie in the dark hallway. 

Alastor and Madam Rosie just have a quiet walk, they didn't speak with each other, Only the sound of there footsteps that echoes to the dark long hallway. Until they finally reach the guest room.

Alastor just opened the door for Madam Rosie to enter the room. 

"Rest well, Madam Rosie" Alastor said.

As He was about to close the door and leave. When Madam Rosie invited him inside.

Alastor were at first wary, but he realized the reason, why he was invited in. 

"Oh come on, Alastor don't give me that look, that I will attack you" Madam Rosie said while she snicker.

Alastor didn't react as for Madam Rosie. She just locked the door and sit in her bed. Crossing her legs and smile at Alastor.

"I assumed, you already know the main reason, why I visit?" Madam Rosie said while she give Alastor an Hungry gaze.

The usual smile turn into a sinister one. As the Composed and Calm Alastor start to chuckle in a dark way.

"I do, yet, I have something to say, Touch me and I will slice that hand of yours and feed you with it" 

Madam Rosie just shivered by the mere thought of Alastor cutting her hand for touching him. she could only nodded her head obediently. 

"Good" Alastor said.

"I have heard that you went to Lady Isabel and do your favorite hobby"

"As usual, your the gossiping type, Madam Rosie"

"Just some source, Dearie"

"I was just merely teaching her, how to be a proper lady"

Madam Rosie just chuckle " Right, by removing her tongue? It's odd that the talkative and confident become so... meek and timid" After Madam Rosie said that Alastor just chuckled to himself, as he was very delighted to hear that the blabber mouth become so different from the way she is. Oh now, he hope to see it, with his own two eyes.

"Now, now Dearie, let's talk about our agreement, it seems, You've been missing one of my signature clothes, I supposed you have burned it, after you did your carnage"

Alastor always want to know, on how does Madam Rosie know always when he lost one of his clothes in his closet. But even he asked her, she only smile and refused to answer his question so he never asked after many tries, It seems it's futile to asked about that matter. 

"Just go straight to the point already"

Madam Rosie just chuckled darkly as she smile and give him a very hungry look.

"Let say, I'm out of stock of my favorite meat"

"I see, I am sad to inform you though, that I burned everything" 

"What!? All of those delicious meat?" 

"Yes, all of those... delicious meat you called" Alastor paused at the middle of his sentence as he was never fond of this secret food that Madam Rosie fond to eat. She always says that it was addicting, if you start to drink the same tea, she drinks. 

Alastor were merely disgust, but he didn't show it. "If you like Madam Rosie, I could send you stock, As soon I did another carnage next time, Well for now, I hope you enjoy your stay, Good night" Alastor said as he left Madam Rosie shocked and hungry expression.

Alastor just walked through the hallway to the dining room to see his Lady poking her food in her plate. Alastor just cleared his throat. As soon she heard the familiar presence she just looked around to see Alastor standing beside her, smiling as usual. She was happy at first but soon her smile turn into a frown.

"What took you so long to return?" Charlie frowning said. Alastor just raised one of his eyebrows at the sudden question.

Charlie question was answered by silence as Alastor didn't respond. But then an idea came across his mind that his Lady is currently experiencing emotion called "Jealous" 

But then When he was about to asked and teased her about it, When Charlie start to tremble in her seat. Alastor were merely speechless and confused.

"Don't tell me, that Alastor and Madam Rosie did something forbidden, when I send you to escort her?! Did Madam Rosie taint my adorable pure Little brother?" Charlie panicking said. She was clearly lost to her wild thoughts. 

And of course, This annoys Alastor for some reasons that Charlie treat him like a kid. His already an Adult. For goodness sake.

Husk who happened to pass by hear all of the rant there Lady said about Alastor that his an sweet adorable baby Alastor. Makes him laugh like there's no tomorrow. 

"Alastor? An baby? Pfft...Gahaha" Husk thought and wheeze while slapping his knee. Charlie were still ranting about rubbish thing that Alastor would never do. 

He couldn't even imagine doing it with anyone. He already cleared himself for many times, that he isn't fond of sexual interaction nor attracted to somebody. Alastor just massage his forehead as he listen to his Lady's nonsense worries of what might happen, when he was gone with Madam Rosie. He couldn't keep his usual smile as he is disgust and couldn't take it anymore so he just put a finger on Charlie's lips.

"I can assure you, My lady that I am not that kind of a gentleman to do such things like what you said" Alastor said while giving her a different gaze. Charlie just couldn't help but blush and she turned away as fast as she can.

Questioning herself on why her heart is pounding so fast. And the warmth of the finger that Alastor put on her lips still lingers.

**Author's Note:**

> The characters of the Hazbin hotel is not mine even the Image and Video that are used are not mine, All credits to the rightful owner. 
> 
> Only the Story belongs to me.


End file.
